Separation
by YuriAddict8993
Summary: Told from Maura's POV. TElls what happened when Maura isn't with Jane


Separation

No one knows that I was kidnapped before I "died in Jane's arms". No one but me and my captor. While I was driving that night someone pulled me over and pulled me out of the car. He relayed all my information to this woman who looked like me. He even told her who Jane was and that I loved her. Once the info was relayed, I was slung into the back of a van. My head slammed the floor and I worried about subdural hematoma, fractured vertebra, and multiple other phases of my death. All of them seemed better than being separated from Jane. That alone might as well kill me off.

As if the woman you love thinks you're dead is bad enough, what makes it worse is being forced to write notes to her without her knowing, placing it, and leaving without a word to her. I saw Jane crying over that woman's body. I heard her confession and I know now that she loves me as I love her. It took everything I had not to run to her and kiss her. The threat to me was that if I were to alert Jane of my presence I would die. I want to live for Jane! So I didn't let her know about myself. After I was taken away again, I took the time to see the changing terrain and scents. The road became bumpier, the smell earthier. When the van came to a stop I was jerked out of the back. I was then tossed to the ground and had nothing to stare at but the license plate, which I memorized for when Jane found me quickly. The violent man handed me my iPhone.

"Text her. Don't tell her where you are, tell her whatever but not location," he commanded. I gave him my signature glare and motioned with my bound hands that I couldn't text. He sighed impatiently and cut the bindings. I picked up my phone and decided on what to text. I smiled and started typing. When I finished my text I set it to her, sighing heavily.

"Keep your phone until I tell you to text something. No talking to anyone else but her! Understand?" I nodded with a furrowed brow. If Frost was as tech savvy as I believe he is, then he can trace my phone by connection. I had great service so he could find me. While I was daydreaming my phone vibrated and Jane's text tone sounded. I opened the text and read it.

'Don't worry Maura, I'll find you. I promise. -J' I smiled at her determination and I wanted to text her back.

"Text her back you can talk to her I'm not that mean," my captor said. I was tempted to scream bullshit at him but I might not be able to talk to Jane.

'I know you won't give up Jane, that's why I love you. -M' I replied. A minute later Jane's reply came.

7:17 pm 'Maura! You are talking to me! Are you okay?!'

7:18 pm 'Yeah Jane I'm fine I'm allowed to talk to only you. Don't give up on me Jane.'

7:19 pm 'I won't Maura I promise. Frost is gonna trace you now I'm gonna call.'

7:20 pm 'No! I don't think he'll like it! He's already threatened me I don't want anything to happen to me.'

7:24 pm 'Okay Maura I won't call he can trace by signal.'

7:25 pm 'I know he can I trust him.'

7:26 pm 'Yea I know. I miss you Maura :('

7:27 pm 'I do too Jane :'( but we have to survive this. We've been thru worse hahahaha.'

7:29 pm 'Lol yea we have. It feels weird without you here. But at least I can talk to you 3'

7:30 pm 'Aww Jane you're so sweet :D' I was on the verge of tears because of how much I missed and loved Jane. I want nothing more than to be in her arms!

"Maura! Come here I have something for you," So he calls now. I text Jane that I'll be back and go over to him. He isn't wearing the mask and I act like I'm checking my messages and take a picture of him and send it to Jane.

8:00 pm 'Can you run facial recognition on this man? He's my captor.'

8:01 'Right away Maura!' came her reply.

"Turn around," the man told me. I refused; Jane's stubbornness has rubbed off on me. But I regretted refusing because he slammed me on the ground. I gripped my phone tightly to my chest, in fear he might take it away from me. It was my only line to Jane and I didn't want to lose it. What he did to me was much worse. I felt my clothes tear and a chill on my back. I shivered and he chuckled. I feared for the worst as he tore my clothes off me. I felt so hopeless... Then I thought about Jane, and how she's looking for me. All in a swift motion; I turned over and kicked his crotch as he was trying to disrobe his lower half. I winced as I thought of the many hand bones I had broken. I shook it as I ran away, only wearing my bra and panties. I saw no vehicle to drive so I started walking. My phone went off and I saw Jane's name. I started to cry. Nothing makes you realize your love for someone until they're gone. I clicked the home button and went yo the phone. I tapped 'Jane R.' and held the speaker to my ear. On the third ring Jane answered.

"Jane, I need your help..."


End file.
